


Skeleton Support

by CuddlyQuiche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Depression, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, I blame you theMsource, I don't know how to do this stuff, Lemon, Light Bondage, Love, Mourning, Multi, Oral Sex, Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a girl, Sans - Freeform, Slice of Life, Soulmates, already in relationship, joint popping, my first lemon, reader - Freeform, sans (undertale) - Freeform, sans/reader - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche
Summary: (Based on Skeletons in Heat, by TheMSource.)You've just had an awful day, you've lost family, you've attended the funeral and it's breaking your heart. A day to day story of how all the skellie boys try to comfort you and cheer you up.





	1. Cuddling time with Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeletons in Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887193) by [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource). 



> Wow, never thought I'd ever publish anything smutty/lemony, so errrr, if you don't like any of that stuff or the tags, I'm not the writer for you! 
> 
> Dedicated to TheMSource, who's been having a rough time so I thought I'd give her my first smut, since I owe her one bastion to break down.
> 
> The sexy time is not skippable, sorry~

Your POV

How comfortable it was to be under your own covers surrounded by darkness at last. You squish the mattress with your fingers and tuck your legs a little more into your body. Thoughts seemed to just skim along your mind’s surface, not letting themselves sink in too deep. 

You barely remember what happened today. Soft words of condolences were scattered like dry leaves in the breeze. The sea of black shadows weeping around a casket with the smell of fresh soil clinging in the back of your throat.

A little sob wracks your hollow chest, you weren’t sure what you wanted to do more; cry the day away or lay there letting the numbness wash you away. So, for now, you seemed to be caught between the two.

Nothing felt real or right, outside was a beautiful day and you could hear children and people out in the streets. How could the world still go on? How can the sun shine when everything seems so bleak?

Burrowing further into the quilt, you feel thick, hot tears spill out despite yourself. It aches so much inside of your heart, the pain making your chest tight and heavy. Before you could wail out, a soft weight gently sits down beside you. You stopper the sound that threatens to choke you and a rising itchiness claws at your lungs.

“hey.”

 

Sans POV

It was hard for Sans to imagine back then how your feelings would end up affecting him, but today as soon as he had walked into the house, the mourning of your soul had him shortcutting immediately to your doorway.

What had happened? His thoughts raced around in his sweating skull, as he watched you scrunch up into a ball. Muted muffling and moans escaped the covers as the lump quivered sadly.

Your hidden tears sent him into a fluster, he wanted to scoop you up, protect you and hold you close. Wracking his skull for answers, he remembered, the funeral…

Oh…His sweet starlight…

Clambering onto the bed, he waited for you.

“hey.”

Bit by bit, your soul tried to cling to itself and stay strong. Eventually, your tear stained face emerged from the cocoon with a sniffle. The sight broke his soul, he lifted a finger to your eyes and wiped away a stubborn tear that clung to your lashes. 

“wanna talk about it?”

Shaking your head sadly, you made to hide back under the covers, but he gave a light tug to stop you. Sans tapped at the side, attempting to lift it but with a question, asking for your permission. Your eyes, murky and pain stricken, looked around as if seeking the answer on the walls. Gradually you relented and let Sans open the blanket bundle to wiggle inside.

You were still curled up on your side, holding yourself with your back towards him. Sans did the only thing that felt right at that time, spooning his body around yours and holding your hand over your side tightly. Not a word passed between the both of you, he just held you.

Sans’ soul ached to connect you, to show you that while the pain was always there, it would fade with time and you’d be able to move on. But now wasn’t the time for that, he would wait for you to open up to him. All he could do was hold your shaking shoulders as you tried to stifle the sobs.

With every tremble growing stronger, Sans still held on, his thumb stroking over yours while he pressed kisses into your hair. He wouldn’t shush you, even though it pained him greatly to see you cry, you needed the physical release.

Your pieced together strength faltered to Sans’ affection, your soul relaxing and allowing itself to weep. And weep you did. For the next hour, you cried till dry, heaving sobs had you gasping for air. All the way Sans cradled you lovingly, a deep soothing rumble in his chest as he weathered the storm you brought.

Your POV

Turning around to finally face Sans, you scoot up close and cling to his chest. Bony kisses are peppered along your hairline while he strokes your back. Your eyes are burning and feel puffy, so you hide your face, feeling ugly and low.

“hungry?”

You shake your head; you feel almost nauseous from the thought of eating. Then there’s the fact of having to get up and muster the energy to cook. Sans swirls his fingers in circles on the nape of your back, humming thoughtfully.

“lazy day in bed?”

It was like Sans had read your mind, in response you shuffle into a comfortable position, wrapping the duvet between your feet and nuzzling his neck with a nod. A huffing laughter rocks his chest, “gotcha, starlight.”

Promising to be back in the blink of a socket, he winks and vanishes as he walks out the door. The next thing you knew, he was back and shuffling your butt out of the way, slyly copping a feel. A slight raspy huff of amusement escapes your mouth.

A laptop is promptly slapped on the duvet and he begins lazily levitating pillows from around the room to prop the both of you up. Clicking on Netflix, he spoons around you as he scrolls through the titles, “anything you fancy?”

“No, you?” 

“Well, that hurts, cause I fancy you.” He smiles lovingly down at you, his eyelights searching your face to take in your reaction.

Another rough laugh is squeezed from your lungs in surprise, you can’t believe that you can laugh in this state. Even if for a spilt second. Sans relaxes instantly when you laughed and cosies up even more so. Had he been that nervous about joking? You kiss his chin for being so thoughtful.

Eventually deciding on some sci-fi film, he wraps his arm around you, constantly running his fingers up and down your skin. At first, you plunge your attention into the movie, but over time it begins to drift, and you look up at Sans’ engrossed face.

Sans had that calming, strong presence you always felt around him. You couldn’t believe you were so lucky to have him around in your life and while cuddling up against his chest, you feel a neediness curl up inside of you.

As though he senses a change, his eyelights flicker to yours with a guarded expression. Turning your head away quickly, you feel ashamed for even having such an urge. You want to cry again till you feel his fingers caress your cheek.

Glancing back up to him, he seems to be focusing back on the film once more. You let his fingers stroke your face, but you could still feel the deep need rising and the craving to feel loved and cared for chasing after it. After much deliberation, you turn your head to the side and kiss the very tips of his phalanges. 

Sans’ only reaction is to freeze up, then he relaxes and continues to brush against your face. Carrying on with your tentative kisses, you watch the film feeling a little more comforted just having his fingers soothe your aching lips.

But sadness blossoms again, almost at random, everything suddenly feels too much. Turning around to Sans fully, your face crumples and you could feel the tears drip down. 

“Sans…” You need to feel safe, warm and loved when all you feel right now is hollow yet overflowing with misery.

Bringing his fingers up to your cheeks again, he wipes away your never-ending tears. Pulling you against him, he kisses the centre of your chest, the pressure giving you that modicum of relief. Then one kiss at a time, he makes a path towards your lips.

Lingering before pressing his mouth to yours, he looks you in the eyes with a question in them, are you sure?

“Please, hold me.” You tremble and hold onto his shirt; afraid he will reject you. How desperately you want to be secure and loved, you almost feel like you were taking advantage of him, “I-if you want to…”

Sans’ eyelights soften, letting his mouth press against yours, a flood of warmth shoots through your lips and the taste of tangy snow swirls in your mouth. Sans became everything in that moment, sweet, warm and so close. Your heart begins to swell under all the sadness and you crave him more. 

Sensing your growing need, Sans continues to kiss away at your lips, bringing his hand down, tracing your entire body. Wherever he touches causes a ripple across your skin, each caress dripping into the emptiness inside of you, slowly filling it up. 

Lazily he trails his fingers down your arm to gently hold your hand, then closing his sockets, he buries his skull in your neck. He holds you as if you will disappear without his grip, he holds you as though he keeps back all that brings you tears and he holds you as if to him you are the most important person in the universe.

And you are.

A soft smile slips on your lips as you press a tender kiss to his skull and wrap a leg over his waist. Sans makes a soft yet raw noise against your neck and the heat of his breath tickles your flesh making you quietly moan. 

From his shudder, you can tell how much he wants you and his hand gently squeezes yours tighter.

Sans POV

But it wasn’t about what he needed and wanted; it was about you. Drawing back from your neck, he could see the imprint of his kiss, his smile, on your skin. It pleased him, but he had to please you. To fill the vacant expanse in your soul. 

Looking down at you, he let his fingers slip from your grip and wander down, searching between your legs. Not wanting to rush it, he massaged your inner thighs, kneading the supple flesh. A little grumble passed your lips, as you tilted yourself forward towards him impatiently. Your eyes fluttered shut in relief when he pressed against your clit.

Casually, acting as though he wasn’t aware of the effect it was having on you, he rolled the little bead side to side. Your head swung back, and your trembling hands clutched at his shirt. The sight was so endearing and Sans could feel his vision expand while his eyelights formed hearts. 

He watched as your spine arched while he continued to rub you softly, patiently. Every now and then he’d change the motion. First, side to side gently, then in a circle so painfully slow into small flicks with pauses to make you squirm and finally sending his magic to vibrate teasingly along the surface down to your wetness. Only to repeat all over again.

Like a quiet, incoming wave, you had begun to reach your peak, Sans could tell in the way you tried to climb his body. Your encouraging yet begging mewls cried for release as your fingers clasped and shook at anything they could hold on to. Capturing your lips with his kisses, drinking in your pleads, he let a splash of magic ripple along your clit and stroked you just that bit faster.

It was enough and your climax washed over your body as you cried out. From his fingertips, he could feel your pulsing muscles twitch and milk at him, a flood of wetness escaping to meet his knucklebones. He felt your body melt and sink into his, your hot breath heating his collarbone.

Murmuring a pleased noise, he tucked you up against himself and cradled you while your exhausted body slipped into a soft doze. Little tears escaped the corners of your eyes, but the sad furrow from your brow had faded. Closing his eyes, he felt your soul’s gratefulness wash over him and the love that poured out sent him into a lazy, content slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling time with Sans, event complete!
> 
>   
> Chapter 2 uploaded tomorrow! We going on a love cruise~
> 
> Would love constructive criticism on my first lemon/smut, thank you!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/).


	2. Leather Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food gremlin arrives, bike ride with some clumsy loving, he is a bit more crude than Classic, but hey, we're all different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So never though I would write smut/lemon, so if you don't like any of that stuff or the tags, I'm not the writer for you!

**Your POV**

Blinking your eyes awake, you feel Sans’ protective arms wrapping around you, his hand cupping your face. Sighing blissfully, you lean back against him and savour the feeling of safety. Unfortunately, a loud rumble escapes from your tummy and you feel a painful, gnawing sensation in your gut. Sighing, you slip out of Sans’ cuddle and slink downstairs to look for food.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, you stare blankly into the fridge, the darkness creeps up inside of you once more. Without Sans’ presence, the sadness comes back as it gouges out the carefully filled hole inside of you. At first, only one tear rolls down your cheek, then another and soon your entire vision blurs. 

You feel guilty for enjoying yourself even for just a moment, how could you be this way after what happened today? What would your family think of your behaviour? Would they think you didn’t care? Knocking your head on the fridge’s shelf, you continue to shake and weep. 

 

**Red’s POV**

With Boss not around, Red had thought it a fucking perfect chance to grab takeout from Grillby’s. Holding on to his fries and burgers like small, greasy treasures, he snuck quietly into the house. Completely absorbed in consuming his treats, he didn’t notice you at all till your soul’s ripples shocked him out of his thoughts.

Frightened, he dropped all his bags and rushed to where your soul was singing its pained song. There you stood in the dark, with the light from the fridge illuminating your silhouette. It sent a shiver down Red’s spine, and he chuckled nervously.

“P-pet? What’s tha matter?” Shaking himself, he awkwardly shuffled around to see your drenched face squashed inside of the fridge. This close he could smell Classic’s scent on you and felt a little thread of anger rise in his soul. Had Classic done something to you? He’d beat the shit out of that guy for this!

About to march and confront the other skeleton, he felt your hand wrap around his wrist. At once, Red felt the reason behind your sorrow, your soul was mourning for a lost one. A feeling he recognised well. Scratching his skull nervously with his free hand, he wrapped his other round your wrist and pulled you to the kitchen island. 

Dusting down his bags, he slapped them on the table and shoved a burger towards you. Food always made Red feel better, so he thought that would work for you as well. But as you dribbled thick tears on to the burger that you munched slowly, he realised maybe you needed more than just a grease-wich. 

“wanna go somewhere?”

You shrugged your shoulders.

“grillby’s?”

You shrugged your shoulders again. Red settled his skull onto one hand, a little miffed.

“muffet’s?” Wait, no it was too late for that.

Another shrug as you took another bite.

“…tha park?”

At this point, your shrug was more like a shuffle than anything else.

Red felt his temper pop, couldn’t you just decide on a place? Why do humans gotta be so difficult? Gritting his teeth, his anger rising but when he looked into your sorrowful eyes, it faded. With a sigh, he suddenly thought of a great idea that surprised even him.

“fine, I decide then.”

**Sans POV**

Sans had come downstairs when he heard your soul’s pained cries, but seeing Red fluster around you, he smiled and retreated upstairs, letting his grumpy counterpart do something right for you.

 

**Your POV**

Barely lifting your swollen eyes, you almost didn’t register when Red had swept you up and hoisted you over his shoulder. At first you didn’t even want to fight it, but when his fingers start to tickle into your sides, you laugh despite yourself.

“R-red! Noooo, stop!” You shout as you flail around.

Ignoring your begging, he continues to march outside into the garage. You look around confused, your curiosity peeking out beneath the blanket of numbness. 

“Oof-“ Red plops you down onto his beloved motorbike and you can scarcely believe that he is letting you touch his baby. With wonder, you stroke the leather seat and the shiny body.

“Red, wha-?”

Red swings a leg over the seat, grabbing your arms to clutch around his waist.

“shaddup, don’t squirm. helmet.”

Obeying in shock, you squeeze into his helmet. You REALLY can’t believe it, not only is he letting you touch it, he’s taking you out on a ride? Who is this and where is Red?

The motorbike grumbles and purrs under you, sending a comforting rumble through your body as it surges forth out into the streets. Streaks of pinks and purples fling out across the sky, shedding a red hue across your surroundings. Shops are closing, people getting into their cars to go home, just the world winding down for the evening. Only the roar of the engine broke through the quiet murmur that whispers around you.

Recognising the familiar area around you, you see the bar you first met Sans in. Where it all began, back then you couldn’t believe accepting Sans’ invitation to come home with him could lead to the happy lifestyle you now have. 

Resting your head on top of Red’s, you watch the town fade into trees and bushes, the roads becoming more and more empty. The sky begins to deepen into purple and blues, the wind becoming a refreshing breeze against your skin. 

Soon, the trees open into a plain meadow with a dirt path leading up to a cliffside. Wildlife scatters around you as the motorbike’s grumbles loudly with Red slowly bringing the bike up to the cliff’s edge. Holding out his hand for you, you gently hold on and lift yourself off the bike in one smooth motion.

Taking off your helmet, you gasp and take in the wondrous sight before you. There above your head, the milky way spans out in wispy tendrils, filling the night with glittering jewels. With no words to describe the soft emotions stirring in your chest, you stood there drinking in the sights you’d never see back at home.

**Red’s POV**

Red sucked in a breath when he saw your eyes reflect the night’s glow, then as if the stars themselves spilled from your eyes, tears rolled down your cheeks. You were beautiful, but he loved your smiling sunshine more than your quiet wonder.

He desperately wanted to see you smile again. When you turned towards him, eyes full of gratefulness, he clumsily took a step forward and bumped into you with a kiss. Red was afraid, he’d seen far too many monsters fall down after their family disappeared. 

What if you wanted to do the same? It was irrational, Red knew that, but his couldn’t hold back his emotions. He had to show you that it was worth staying around. Deepening the kiss, he nibbled at your lips carefully, this wasn’t a time for rough.

Something in Red loosened when you sobbed and sank into his kiss. Of course, you wanted to be with him. Growing bolder, he picked you up around your rear and settled you on his leather seat. 

Red had no patience to take off your leggings, plus it was chilly for a soft human like you. Ripping a hole in between your legs, he peeled aside your panties and loosened his own shorts. Kneading your ass attentively, he let himself rub up against the crease between your thigh and sex. All he wanted to do was fill you up, make your mind focus on him alone and dry away your tears.

Wanting to tease you, he let his pre-cum dribble down wherever it fell, he loved the sight of it clinging needily to your skin. But when he caught the scent of Classic on you, a little jealousy caused a small growl under his breath. 

Red would bet anything that Classic had comforted you better than he ever could. What was he even doing trying to fuck you when you were this upset? Self-doubt filled him and he shook on the spot, his heat pressed up against you, forgotten. Everything stilled as you stared at each other.

**Your POV**

“Red?” You whisper uncertainly. What had caused him to growl? Bringing up a hand to cup his now crestfallen face, you wonder what was happening behind those sad eyelights.

With claws clenching at your clothes, Red’s eyes were beginning to swim with red unshed tears. His voice rough with need and a little fear, “don’t go, pet.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Red.” Your lips trail kisses down his teeth as you gently stroke his cheeks. You could feel his worry, his care and his deep love for you. Clutching at you, he rolls his fingers around your waist and massages your hips carefully. Once more, the emptiness in your heart fills up with each of his clumsy, tender touches.

As his nervousness dies down, he slowly resumes rubbing himself against your thigh. A little panting moan escapes him, but he seems to be trying to hold back. Worry creases his skull and you couldn’t help but focus your attention on him instead of yourself. 

“Red.” His eyelights snap up to you, shame flushing his face, but he couldn’t help shuffling himself against you once more. You can tell if you told him to stop here and now, you’d break something deep inside of him, but you don’t want this to stop, you needed him.

“Make love to me.”

With widening eyelights, his shameful flush turned into a bright, shy blush and you could see red creeping up his skull. A little smirk curls his teeth more, as if satisfied and he grips at your ass once more.

“anythin’ ya want, pet.” 

Feeling his thickness rub back and forth against you, you fall forward to nuzzle into his neck. With a lazy swipe of your tongue, you reduce him to shudders and his hips pump a little more frantically. You love the effect you have on Red, as though he can’t get enough.

It makes you feel wanted, needed and desired. Feeling his shivers across your lips, you gently tilt your hips to the side, letting his tip stroke across your entrance only to press it into the other side of your hips. A whine dribbles from Red’s throat and he leans forward to press the side of his skull right next to your ear. You can hear every rasping breath and his low whimpering rumble. 

Smiling, feeling sexy, you repeat the motion once more, then again, lazily letting his wet tip swipe back and forth without giving him relief. His claws scramble at your ass and back, his flushing face warming your ear as he babbles pleas. 

Eventually, you must have teased him too much, because you feel your entire body shift. Suddenly, pressing between the hard leather seat and his body, you feel trapped against the push of his hips. Each nudge and buck tries to spread your legs wider till you relent and wrap them around his waist.

A deep purr of pleasure and approval vibrates against your chest, you end up looking up at his burning eyelights as he sweeps up your mouth and licks a long line across your lower lip. You feel yourself become slick with his pre-cum and your juices, the need to be filled rising.

**Red POV**

But Red wasn’t ready to give you what you craved, he had to make sure you wanted him the most. That he could chase away the gloom in your soul as many times as you needed. Always.

Stroking himself back and forth against your entrance, he could feel the wetness patter over his hip bone and drench his leather seat. A groan built in his mouth as he began to roll his hardness all over your mound messily. Each time he brushed your clit, you jolted and whimpered.

Slowly and deliberately, he began to flick his tip against that sensitive spot, watching as your body convulsed and shuddered. Bringing up an arm, he held his hand against your breastbone, letting his magic pour into your soul. 

Your back bowed and you bucked against him, crying out in pleasure as your legs squeeze him closer, pressing him inside of you. Red groaned, flinging back his skull at the suddenness, he felt your walls cup around him and draw him further inside. The delicious heat sunk into him and he paused to just fill you up to the brim, resting there as he felt your rippling muscles milk him. 

Red pinned you down on to the seat, closing his eyes as he pulled himself out inch by inch before sinking himself back inside. He wasn’t used to being this slow, he wasn’t used to being soft or tender. Yet, this was what the both of you needed in this moment.

He kissed you, he kissed you as if the darkness was all around and you were his last speck of light. With careful caresses, he drew his hand up and down your shivering body. How he loved the sensations of your skin, the muscles contracting and rippling under his touch. As gently as he could, he rolled his hips around to stretch your walls, desperate to give you every ounce of pleasure.

Trying to keep his rhythm steady as he thrusted slowly, his hand wandered to your breasts. His claws brushed your nipples hidden under the shirt, but when his bones snagged on to the fabric, he tore it away revealing your bare chest. Greedily he sank his head down towards them, letting his tongue snake out to curl around the pink stiffening flesh. 

Your quiet moans became louder as he teased and lathered your chest in his red saliva. He didn’t hold it back, just left it to dribble out and drip off your breasts. The sight tightened his soul and he felt himself twitch in need. God, you looked sexy covered in red. His red. 

Over time, Red started to lose the slow and tender rhythm that he was fighting to keep. He struggled to keep it soft, but eventually he becomes as erratic and rough as his breath. With every stroke, every thrust, he could feel his magic build. The desire to fill your soul and body up to the brim rose higher and higher, your whimpers and cries only spurring him on. When your soul slipped out into his fingers, he yelled out his pleasure as he poured his magic inside of you, stuffing up the dip inside. 

With a singing soul, your climax burned through him and he felt it shatter his mind as the last of his magic ebbed deep inside of your soul and body. Like a fire, your pleasure ran across his bones and he watched as you danced against him in ecstasy.

Suddenly drained yet complete, Red collapsed, pulling you off the seat into his lap. He shakenly kissed you with deep affection which brought a tired, satisfied smile to your face. In his exhaustion as he held you tightly around the waist, his true, honest feelings expressed themselves. God, how he loved you and your smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bike Ride event with Red. Complete!
> 
>   
> Chapter 3 upload tomorrow! It's Father's Day for us Brits, so I wonder who'll turn up in the next chapter?
> 
> Would love constructive criticism on my first lemon/smut.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/).


	3. It's Not Knight Time, It's Midday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge carries off his princess, spoils her, massages and gives you sweet licks.
> 
> Bigger chapter since this is technically two days worth of writing that couldn't be split up comfortably :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So never though I would write smut/lemon, so if you don't like any of that stuff or the tags, I'm not the writer for you!

**Red’s POV**

With dawn peeking on the horizon, Red carried you to his room, where you’d be safe and cared for in his arms. Looking at his dirty sheets, he took off his jacket and laid it over you, making sure you didn’t wake up. With a content grin, he snuggled beside you, shoving his face into your side and breathing your scent in deeply. Soothed by your vanilla skin, he drifted to a gentle, deep sleep. 

**_The next day_ **

**Edge’s POV**

That slovenly excuse of a brother! Not only had he brought that greasy trash into the house, forcing Edge to have to suffer its obscene smell! Red had left it out in open, not even attempting to hide his obvious defiance against Edge’s well-meaning concerns. Snatching up the offending and still dripping burger bag, Edge marched towards Red’s room with the equivalent fury of seven dragons.

With a sharp intake of breath, Edge barged into the room, ready to clearly admonish his brother for his poor health choice and how he was still asleep at midday, when he spotted a familiar sight that sent his soul aflutter.

His princess. 

A blush dusted his sharp cheekbones as he took in your slow, steady breathing, your defenceless and peaceful body lost in slumber. Watching you, the bag forgotten in his hands, Edge felt the heat from his cheeks creep into his sockets, igniting his red, pinprick eyelights into forming large, white hearts.

However, they were quickly snuffed out as he took in your entire state. Ripped shirt, destroyed leggings, dishevelled and dusty hair and Red’s jacket haphazardly tossed over you, leaving the rest of your body out to shiver in the cold. Irritation flared, replacing his blush with an angry flush. How dare his brother treat you so carelessly. 

Scooping you up gently, he moved you away from Red’s infuriating snores. Quietly leaving with you cradled in his arms, he threw the greasy food bag directly into Red’s face. Edge heard the confused splutters and frantic scrambling behind him, but he was already swiftly around the corner heading towards his room with his princess.

Classic was looking out of his door, his eyelights warily taking in the sight. Confused, Edge tightened his hold on you and stared down the heavyset version of his brother. A moment of soul frequency mutters passed between them, alerting Edge to your condition. With a tight indignant nod at Classic, he strode passed with a harrumph. As if he’d tend to his princess tactlessly, your mourning aside.

**San’s POV**

Snorting, Sans eyed up the dark figure leaving with you bundled up in his arms more like a queen than a princess. He took in how the tall skeleton reverently caressed your face as he slipped into his room. Sans smiled as he sensed an angry buzzing storming around the corner and Sans stepped out to stand in the corridor.

**Red’s POV**

Edge, that bastard, had pretty much snatched you from him. His brother wouldn’t know how you were feeling, thanks to how Red had taken real good care of you. How could he leave you alone when all you needed was Red’s attention and care right now?! He was determined to get you back, even if it meant fighting with his brother. It would be better for you to feel loved and cared for in his territory, thinking that, he rushed around the corner only to be faced with a pair of white eyelids shut in a creepy grin.

Classic.

Urk. This wasn’t the bonehead he thought he’d be facing. 

“heh, hey there Classic. mind steppin’ aside? gotta talk sommit over with mah brother.” Red mentally cursed as his accent slipped out, of course Classic would pick up on how agitated he was.

The smile grew wider, the barest peek of eyelights now staring him down. Sweat began to pour down Red’s skull and he chuckled nervously. “it’s pet, she’s not feelin’ too good, you know? don’t want boss ta’ upset ‘er, right?”

“the only thing that’ll upset her is you kicking up a fuss and fighting with Edge.” A deep baritone voice warned him softly.

Red flinched, he wanted to be there for you…but he knew deep down that it was about him wanting to monopolise you. Classic sighed in front of him and Red flushed guiltily. Red knew he had to learn how to share with the others, but it still didn’t stop his feelings of wanting to make sure he was the one to make you smile and be happy every day.

Shuffling his dirty sneakers, Red backed down and gave Classic a rough nod as he bit his own lip. Knowing his brother would take good care of you (not as good as him though), he sidled back to his room and inwardly groaned at the sight of cold dirty fries and burger sauce dashed all over his sheets where you had laid, ruining your lingering scent.

Red could never catch a break.

**Your POV**

A light tingling feeling spreads from your feet, gently stirring your senses and you wake up to an amber glow with the scent of cooked raspberries lingering in the air. Disorientated, you look down to the source of the warm feeling. 

Edge sits at the end of his bed on his knees, gently kneading your feet and legs. His pinprick red eyelights flick up to you and a tension in his body relaxes. Continuing to massage you, you notice that his gloves are off, his sharp claws delicately avoiding even the slightest graze.

Smiling down at him, “Edge?” A little confused as to how you were in his bed instead of Red’s. 

Met with silence, you watch as Edge’s eyelights widen slightly and he smirks down at his hands smoothing across your legs and then down towards your toes. Instinctively trying to shy away from his touch, his hand firmly cups your ankle. 

“Allow Me, Princess.” His rough voice rumbles lowly and you freeze in place, unsure of what was happening. “You Look So Tense, Let Me Tend To You.” Letting yourself relax in his hand, you’re rewarded with a tender smile.

Gently, one claw traces down the side of your foot, then back up. Hooking one finger around a toe, he pulls softly and you hear a satisfying pop in the air. Instant relief hits you, and you sigh happily, fully leaning back into the silken pillows behind you.

One toe at a time, he rubs and soothes them, before cracking each one, letting the endorphin rush flow and relax your body. Gently moving up, he turns your ankle around till a small click sounds out, all while his other hand massages your calf attentively. 

The tension from yesterday begins to ebb from your legs, but complaints from other parts of your body ring out as you feel how stiff the rest of your muscles are. Moaning impatiently, he reaches your knees and rolls his thumbs along each cap, till they too crack. 

“Patience, Princess.”

Frustrated grumbles leave your throat, but you can only wait under his slow, gentle fingers that leave trails of pleasure and softness. Each caress eases away the ache of pain that stubbornly cling inside you, threatening to rear its ugly head at any moment. Without knowing it, tears leak from the corner of your eyes. Causing Edge to pause and straddle your hips to lean forward, cupping your face as he stares deeply at you. 

With each thumb, he continues to wipe your tears calmly, staying atop just to watch lovingly. You try to smile, but it ends up weak and pathetic. After all this attention, you still hurt. You still miss your family and you knew it wasn’t going to just magically disappear.

Bringing up your hands, you clasp Edge’s longer, slender fingers. But despite all your anguish, the love that each of your skeletons gives you keeps the flooding away. Holding a little tighter, you return his gaze with as much as love as he gives you.

**Edge’s POV**

Broken, distraught and yet so stunning in your melancholy, he admired how strong you tried to stay. Losing someone was never easy, even more so for a family member. Leaning forward, he scooped up your fresh tears with his kisses then rested his forehead against yours. As indignant as it was for him, he tilted his head with a heavy hot blush and pressed your nose into his nasal cavity.

Your beautiful eyes widened, then creased with amusement as you laughed and nuzzled his septum with your bridge. A chuckle spilled from him as he stroked your cheeks and hair. Edge felt his soul swell as you both lay together for a sweet, tender moment.

After a spell, he opened his sockets to see yours still closed, a happy hum escaping your curled lips. Those gorgeous, soft lips. Moving away, he turned his head and curled his fingers into your glorious hair, pressing a kiss against your mouth.

A soft little sound vibrated his teeth, not quite a moan yet not just a content sigh. It pleased him and a thrill ran through his bones. Pulling away, he smirked down at your candlelit eyes now staring at him. This knight still had to attend to his princess.

He picked up the brush he had bought specially for you from his bedside dresser. Caressing your silken hair, your eyes soften. Making sure he did not snag a single hair between his joints; he gently massaged your skull. A low moan poured out of you from his expert touch, stars, how he loved that sweet sound.

Replacing his hands with the hairbrush, he gently teased all the sensitive skin on your scalp while he smoothed out your hair. Your little moans shook him as you ever so slightly shivered against his body.

With your beautiful hair now restored to its normal glory, he smiled with pride and pulled his body away as you groaned unhappily. You didn’t stay unhappy for long.

Gently guiding you, he turned you over onto your tummy, much to your displeasure and gently eased your spine, one segment at a time. With each satisfying crack, he watched as your body melted under his fingers. Then he sensed your body getting hotter under his tips and a lascivious smile spread across his face.

**Your POV**

You couldn’t help it, your face blushes from embarrassment as you hide it into your arms and pillows. With each crack in your sensitive back, a little surge of heat rose in your core. You try to wiggle out from under Edge, a little ashamed that just the popping of your joints got you needy.

But a heavy weight settles on your thighs and Edge continues to stroke each muscle and joint in your back. A soft moan whispers from your mouth and you writhe under him helplessly. It felt amazing, yet it shouldn’t. How could Edge do this to you with a simple massage?

“Sorry, Princess. I’d Be A Poor Knight If I Didn’t Tend To What You Need, Rather Than Just What You Want. You NEED This.” Edge demonstrates with a loud crack in the middle of your back, and you arch with an even louder moan. “See? This Is All For You.” 

Kisses pepper down on your head as his hands wring every muscle ache out, every crack and the most miniscule of tension left in your back. You end up squirming with abandon underneath him, and you feel a growing heat rise beneath your rump. Flushing with arousal, you bite the pillow in front of you as you rub yourself against him, silently begging to spur him into taming your neediness.

Edge dips his head low to your ear and purrs, “Don’t Think I Don’t Know What You’re Doing.” His deep whispers cause your body to twitch in reflex, your walls tightening in need. Instead of taking advantage of his position, he moves away and you turn to look at him with a plead in your eyes. Don’t go. Please don’t leave you alone.

Instead he picks you up carefully, holding you as easily as you would carrying a puppy. Bringing you over to his wardrobe, he presses kiss after kiss against your ears, face and neck. The affection making a swell rise in your chest.

“I Have A Treat For You Princess.”

With a languid smile, you wonder if he was going to show something new for the both of you to experiment with.

You should have realised it’s never the most the obvious thought with Edge.

**Edge’s POV**

Stepping around you, he admired you. How delicate you looked, how soft, how pure. Holding out a hand towards you, he gripped your small hand inside of his and twirled you around.

Fitting you into a sparkling, feathery light dress that was utterly gorgeous clinging to your full form, he knew that this choice was perfect. He smiled in satisfaction. Your face was a burning bright red with peeved anger that Edge found so sweet.

“How many dresses did you BUY!?” Stomping your foot, the very image of a spoilt princess. And spoilt you were. This was the 11th dress he had bought, you had long stopped being in awe and now a little pout spread on your face as a growing temper brewed on your face.

Now, his ingenious plan would work.

“Many more Princess, but if they’re not to your liking…” He trailed off and a familiar spark glittered behind your scowl. Edge hid a smile; he knew what line of thought you were having.

Your march was softer than usual, and when you perched yourself on the end of the bed, your back wasn’t as straight. But still you were regal with your eyebrows arched like a disapproving goddess, the look you gave him still sent shivers down his spine, “Cuffs.” You almost barked, but something broke the sharpness.

Turning into his cupboard, he grinned evilly, completely hidden from your view as he picked up an item from his box of treats. Striding over to you, the picture of obedience, he knelt on one knee as you laid out a hand expectantly.

The hand which he snagged rapidly and with the lace he secretly held, Edge tied you to the bedpost. 

Your face dropped in shock, “Wha-?” You raised your other hand out of reflex and it too was quickly snapped up and secured to the other post. Edge, still bent down on his knee, looked up and saw your form twisting in front of him in confusion.

His captive princess…whom he had to save.

“Don’t Worry, Dearest Princess. Your Knight Will Save You.” 

Your eyes opened wide as you looked incredulously at him and Edge gave you a devilish smile. Creeping his fingers along your legs, his smile continued to grow as he lifted the pure white dress up languidly.

**Your POV**

You can hardly believe it; you watch with surprise as your beautiful dress is peeled back. Yet, he doesn’t move his hand any further, leaving it there to just knead your thigh carefully.

“It Seems You Were Captured Earlier By A Particularly Annoying Monster. He Had Ruined Your Attire, Dishevelled Your Appearance And His Magic Is All Over You. Surely You Understand, Why Your Knight Disobeys? You Must Be Purified, Sweet Princess.”

Slowly catching on to what was happening, you smile at his roleplay to take the lead for once. This attempt that was against his norm makes you fill with warmth and appreciation; you don’t think you could manage being the usual dominating Princess you both had become accustomed to.

With that soft smile you manage to muster enough energy to reply, “For your own peace of mind, then do what you must, my loyal knight.”

Bowing his skull in acknowledgement, his hands began to run up your thighs, gently spreading them apart. 

With your legs either side, he leans forward and slowly kisses along your skin. Each kiss brings him closer to your body and you tense in anticipation, but he ghosts along your intimate parts, instead he kisses outwards across your other leg. You feel his smile at your frustrations as you shuffle to show your want. 

Taking his time, he kisses back again, the slow wait almost torturous and you find yourself eagerly writhing around for his return to your inner thighs. Just outside of your mound, he pauses. You wait. Edge lifts his head back ever so slowly and breathes against you, the heat tingling. Hissing with pleasure, you wiggle against the restraints, wanting to push him straight against your sex.

But you couldn’t.

**Edge’s POV**

How sublime you looked flushed with the need he created; did you even know how alluring you were? A shimmer of the light made your eyes glow and your parted lips looked so moist, delicious and ready to take.

Leaning up to capture them, he gave you a modicum of relief with a deep kiss, letting his tongue gently dip inside of your mouth to taste your sweet tongue. Edge craved your attention to be fastened on him, all thoughts of gloom to be gone as he teased you delicately around the kiss. 

The longer he took, the longer you were happier and absorbed in his admiration and love. This was of course all to please his Princess. His Queen. His Goddess. 

Bringing his body to rest between your legs, he lay his pelvis and its growing heat against your inner thigh. 

**Your POV**

How could Edge stand to be so patient like this? Your skin practically crawls with need for his touch, you crave to be fulfilled and feel his love chase away the now muted pain. 

A soft sigh slips from your mouth, “Edge, please…”

With that, he bends down, taking away that distracting heat and his breath warms your heat once more. You suck in air, realising what he wants to do.

“May I?”

You nod and try to grind against his face needily, but his skull was just out of reach and with your wrists bound, you couldn’t push him towards you. 

With his bare hands he cups your hips and painstakingly slow, peels off your panties bit by bit. The slightly cold air gives a new sensation to your soaking wet sex and you writhe before him. Edge’s breathing becomes a little faster as he stares for a moment, as though fighting with himself.

Eventually, he kisses down your thigh, then you feel his tongue slide out and lay against your inner thigh. With tight, neat circles, he flicks his tongue closer and closer.

You find yourself panting slightly with anticipation, eager for that promising relief. With one flick at the edge of your mound, you jerk your body and words spill out, “Please, oh, please.”

You try to spread your legs at the same time as wrapping them around his skull. With a chuckle that vibrates your nerves, you finally feel a wet kiss against your entrance and you shake. The magic from his tongue stabs through you and it makes your walls tighten against his teeth.

Feeling the spark of his magic curl against your nerves, you roll your hips forward wanting and he complies with a long, heavy lick across the whole of you, the buzzing rush of energy tingling your entirety. Moaning with the world darkening as you screw your eyes shut, you focus on the feeling of his tongue resting against your most intimate parts.

Then he kisses harder against you, it going deeper as he explores around the outside with confident licks. Wriggling, you slide your slickness against him yourself, to which he freezes then instantly kisses your entrance fiercely, his claws gripping into your thighs without pain.

Sucking deeply at your sensitive nub as if he worshipped your body, his groan ripples across your skin, filled with eagerness almost to the point of whimpering. His tongue lolls down as he toys with your bundle of nerves and it gently enters inside of your twitching folds. As soon as your walls engulf his tongue, you feel it spasm in delight and it drives deeper into you, light flicks caress your passage.

Waves of pleasure roll over you as you try to ride his magic, the comforting feeling of the lace bindings holding you back from losing control. The sensation of his tongue, the heat from his breath and the needy clasp and release of his claws frantically trying to find purchase without hurting you, all had a powerful coil building up inside of you.

You feel when he becomes erratic, his tongue sloppier as he tries to concentrate on you. Suddenly you feel the slackening of the restraints as his claws break them with a _shnk_ and you push him down to the floor, your thighs cupping his skull as his fingers hold onto your back. With one final thrust of his tongue, Edge brings you to the brink and over with him.

The waves of pleasure crash into the both of you and you feel his hips buck into the air as he twitches beneath you. The world around you spins, your head feeling dazed from the high and the last bit of tension breaking in your body.

With ragged breathing, you start to fall back, but he pulls you close as you try to get off him. Bringing you down to lay across him, he rumbles with a deep purr of pleasure.

While you lay together entangled, you feel his soul pounding hard in his ribcage as you cling to him, feeling content as he swirls your hair between his fingers as you are lulled back into a doze against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar Daddy Knight Event. Complete!
> 
> (Image not complete yet due to anxiety and self-doubt about this chapter)
> 
> 50 Kudos? Wow, thank you guys! I appreciate the views, kudos and comments so very much, they keep me going :) 
> 
> Would love constructive criticism on my first lemon/smut. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/).


	4. Bubbles, Laughter and Soap [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the human to be fed, a rude interruption and what comes around goes around.
> 
> Not much sin here, that's all in Part 2 but there's fluff and goodness. 
> 
> Don't forget to keep reading Skeletons in Heat by TheMSource to know who's who!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So never though I would write smut/lemon, so if you don't like any of that stuff or the tags, I'm not the writer for you!

**Edge’s POV**

Edge tilted his head, hearing an odd grumble, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint where the sound was coming from. When the rumble came louder, he looked down to the warm cozy body bundled up in his arms. It was you, his Princess, that had snuggled into him in your sleep. The grumble persisted….you were hungry.

Ashamed that he hadn’t thought to feed you sooner, he gently shook you awake till you blinked blearily at him. Recognition slowly filled your eyes and you smiled sweetly at him.  
With his soul hammering, he coughed trying to rein his attention back to the pressing matter at hand. 

“What’s up, Edge?” You wiggled back into his chest, looking up at him. Gulping with determination as you looked so alluringly adorable, he refocused once again.

“AHEM. IT’S SEEMS THAT WE HAVE FAILED TO MEET YOUR HUMAN’S NUTRITIONAL STANDARDS. I EXPECT BLUE TO BE COOKING OUR MEALS TODAY SO PERHAPS…” He trailed off as you sat up and stretched, cracking the remnants that he had missed when tending to you.

He could feel the hot blush creeping up his spine then across his cheeks. Stars, you were so beautiful, gorgeous and wondrous. He loved how your eyes fell on him with such warmth and pleasure. In his rapture,he rose his bare hand to your cheek and you nuzzled happily into it making his soul skip a beat.

“Thank you.” You whispered against his cupped palm.

Edge knew what you were talking about and it wasn’t about your human dietary requirements. Sitting up, he wrapped his long arms around you and squeezed for a long moment, before letting go with another cough.

_Your POV_

With the love and affection for Sans, Red and Edge, you were slowly starting to feel a bit more like yourself. As if pieces were slowly gluing back together in your heart.   
Holding out your hand to Edge,he blushes as he looks away, taking yours into his huge hand as he walks you down the corridor. Smiling as you wiggle your fingers in between his, feeling the joints and magic buzzing between, you think about how much everyone seems to care for someone like you.

To this day, it still fascinated you and continued to envelop your world. 

When your loud stomach growled, it seemed to spur Edge into moving you along faster, his skull beading with red anxious sweat. You giggle, but even you can feel the draw of how weak you felt despite everything.

**Blue POV**

Whipping up the last decorations on the cake he had finally finished, he stood back to admire his marvellous creation.

“Mweh Heh Heh! As Great As Per Usual, Another Successful Masterpiece Duly Crafted By The Magnificent Sans!” Blue turned the cake this way and that, before covering it with a dome.  
Turning to quickly take hold of an over-sized wok, he tossed some stir fry vegetables before drizzling soy sauce over it. Blue worried for a brief moment if it’d be enough for everyone, but his concerns were quickly latched onto something else.

_Love. His beautiful Love._

Blue’s eyes swelled into hearts when he saw your figure pad gingerly into the room. Then they narrowed slightly as he noticed Edge holding your hand, Edge flinched and swiped his hand away, but you just snickered and waved at Blue.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” 

Blue rolled his eyes but a smile stayed on his face. Instead of groaning as he would with the other versions of himself and his brother, he chuckled at your compliment, turning around to plate you some stir fry as you took a seat at the breakfast bar.

With Blue making ‘magic hands’ as he shows you his cooking, you took the plate gratefully and pecked him on the cheek. Being this close, he noticed your peaky appearance, your grumbling tummy and the spatula in his hand almost snapped, while he grinned in fury at Edge behind your back.

“Not Eaten In A While, Huh, Love?” Blue pointedly asked, his grin stretching uncomfortably.

“I had…half a burger last night?” You sounded guilty for some unfathomable reason. It clearly wasn’t your fault.

Edge flushed in embarrassment and looked away from Blue’s accusing stare while the shorter skeleton began to plate up Edge’s dish as well.

Edge opened his mouth, about to be picky about what went on his, when Blue dumped a pile of stir fry directly on the plate with EXTRA beansprouts, keeping his gaze level with the prickly version of his brother.

~~Get Them Caught In Your Teeth, For All I Care.~~

Edge stayed quiet as he took his plate, meekly for once.

“That Aside, Love, You Look Extremely Pretty…Almost Like A Princess. I wonder why?” Blue knew he was being petty, but he felt he needed to give Edge another jab for being inconsiderate of your human needs.

With an angry scowl replacing his guilt, Edge snarled silently as he slurped up the noodles. Glowing bones were summoned silently behind you as Blue had a silent showdown with the taller skeleton as you remained oblivious to the tension.

A loud bang resounded in the room, making you jump in shock.

“yo, you got our cake, blueballs?” 

Blue rolled his eyes, dropping his magic before turning around to face the owner of that voice. It was clearly an obvious answer as Axe and Trap were already huddled around the cake with ravenous expressions, before their faces flicked up to stare at _his_ Love with the same hunger in their dark eyes.

“OH HELLO, DON’T LET US STOP YOU EATING YOUR FOOD.” Trap watched with avid, adoring attention that made Blue’s hackles rise. Still behind your back, he grinned darkly at Trap too, who took no notice while in his enraptured state, gawking as you bring a forkful of vegetables to your lips.

Trap noticeably shivered when you swallowed before sitting opposite and his brother took the seat next to him, pinching a strawberry off the cake before Blue could reprimand him.

“hey croquette, looking tasty as always.” This brought out a snort from you and you adorably stuck out your tongue at Axe. Gosh, even indignant you were so cute.

Completely unbothered, you continued to eat in front of Trap, who was getting more and more excited by the second. With a long arm outstretched, you cupped his hand and stroked along his glove affectionately. Then, it seemed that his self-control broke when you took a long, orange piece of pepper into your mouth and very shyly and _quite_ deliberately looked up at Trap. Blue had a little bitter feeling inside churning.

Just as you slurped up the end of the pepper, Trap slammed his hands to the bar, standing up with a burning passion in his sockets, “Y-N, I-“

“ALRIGHT, TRAP, AXE, HERE’S YOUR CAKE. I’M SURE THERE’S NO OTHER REASON FOR YOU GUYS WANTING TO STAY HERE!” Blue interrupts, slamming the cake down in front of the brothers.

With the dirtiest look, Axe tapped his brother’s shoulder and nodded his head at the door. A defeated look appeared on Trap’s face and he looked longingly at you, a gleam of want that unsettled Blue. He certainly didn’t want a repeat of their last kidnapping attempt.

It seemed Edge had the same idea, “LET ME SHOW YOU THE WAY TO THE DOOR.” His voice brooking no argument. Axe took in one long look before shrugging, “Ketch-up later, croquette.”   
Both Trap and Edge groaned as they shoved a cackling Axe through the kitchen door.

Blue finally unclenched his hand around his broken spatula, tossing it discreetly in the bin and peeked at you with worry. After the kidnapping, plus being snatched into space by those _thieves,_ Blue didn’t understand why you’d be so kind to them but he wasn’t surprised that you did. You were just that perfect and sweet.

He sighed lovingly and walked to wrap his arms around you, just to feel that you were really here and not just some soul frequency image. Gently, he nuzzled against you then recoiled slightly. God, you had the stench of the other skeletons on you, Blue couldn’t imagine his more ravenous “family” had even allowed you to take a shower. You were in pain, he could still sense that, you needed to be looked after. Biting his teeth together, he tried to hold back the ugly feeling of jealousy, they had gotten to comfort you sooner than him. 

Clicking his tongue, he slowly formed a plan. Yes, you really, REALLY needed to be spoilt and pampered. Plus, you also HAD to get rid of those pungent smells and replaced with something much...MUCH better.

“Love?”

You mumbled around the food in response and wiggled against him so that he knew you’d heard.

“How Does A Nice Warm Bath Sound? I’ll Run It For You.” Blue smiled as he snuffled your hair, the only place that still smelt strongly of you (With A Hint Of Edge, Yuck.)

A loud, excited muffle escaped you as you did an even bigger wriggle against him. Laughing fondly, Blue petted your head and scooped you up as soon as you finished your food.

“ONWARDS! TO MY LOVE’S PAMPER SESSION!” Picking you up in triumph, he jogged away with your giggles filling the rooms you both passed.Incoming bliss, Love.

**Edge’s POV**

Kidnapped. How Blue could do such a thing showed how much a Sans he could really be at times. 

Edge ground his teeth together, preparing to storm after you and the villain who dared to take you from him. But as soon as Edge’s heel touched the hallway, Red came barrelling around the corner straight into Edge’s pelvis. With a grunt, both the skeletons fell harshly to the floor. 

“YOU!! CLUMSY!! ARGH!!!” Edge was so infuriated by the inconvenience he could hardly speak.

With a grunt and a scowl, Red turned on his brother, hands on the ground like a cat, “so where’s pet? dun’ bother hidin’ it, I can smell ‘er.” 

“....She’s Been Kidnapped By Blue.”

Red blinked. Then blinked again.

“BUWAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!” Red leaned back, wheezing from his loud outburst and pointing at Edge, struggling to talk. “s-serves ya right!!”

Edge felt his skull getting more and more heated. He was always wanting to try to make amends with his brother and create those closer bonds again, but Edge was contemplating that for one night, Red needed a reminder of who was Boss.

As if sensing Edge’s bad mood, Red zipped his mouth shut, stood up straight and walked away from the room like a robot.

Edge huffed and rubbed his back, well...all he could really do was graciously allow you to have some time with Blue. Now...where was his brother escaping to...

**Your POV**

Being carried around like a princess made you giddy, you laugh with pure childlike squeals and as you near the bathroom a familiar figure strolls out of the bathroom, you wave at the familiar lazy skeleton.

“what a coincidence,” Sans smiles, wiping his hands on his hoodie.

“Hey, Sans.” You grin softly back in response, but you’re reminded of being comforted by him and feel a little surge of sadness return. It was hard to let go of the pain even when this happy.

You feel Blue’s arms around you tighten, probably comforting you, while he walks around Sans, keeping you facing the lazy skeleton till Blue stands in the doorway. Sans drew closer, giving you a bony nasal nuzzle.

“feel better, starlight.” Sans pecks you on the cheek.

With a slam, Blue closes the door on Sans face and the distinct click meant he had locked it. 

“Blue?” You were in shock, Blue was very rarely rude like that, if at all. Instead of acknowledging your surprise, he rubs his cheek against yours where Sans had kissed.   
For a puzzling moment, you both sat while Blue continued to roll his face over you before he broke the silence asking “feel better?” 

Reminded and saddened, but if you could tell anyone fully, it’d be kind-hearted Blue. Bit by bit, you whisper haltingly about what had happened in your life. The pain of loss you felt. Before you could continue into the details, Blue stops you mid-sentence with a huge hug and teary wobbly blue eyelights. 

“O-oh Love, I Didn’t Know!!” Sniffling, he curls around you, pulling you closer and blue tears begin to stain your clothes. Stroking his face, you try to smile but you too begin to cry and soon, you’re wailing against him as the water runs into the bathtub, drowning out your anguish.

Why? Why did it have to happen?! What had you done to deserve this? You could feel a strange anger inside of you spill out amongst the tears, you began shouting a little. Why was it like this? How could it be like this? You should’ve been able to do something. You could’ve done more, spent more time with them and showed them how much you cared.  
You hated yourself, only now did you realise how much you had missed out on. Retrospect is a painful torture to give yourself. But you thrived on hurting yourself and being angry in that moment, hitting your fists against Blue who croons and cuddles you throughout, taking your fury, self-loathing and sadness.

When water spills around your knees, you sit up straight to be faced with Blue with no eyelights, a visible shiver up his spine with a look of disgust as the water soaks his clothes. You couldn’t help it, you laugh with tears and swollen eyes. It was just such an absurd moment that wasn’t particularly funny but just there and then, it was the most humorous thing in the world. 

Blue’s lights return into stars at your laughter and soon, he chuckles too, kissing all over your face, soothing your aching eyes with gentle magic. After soothing you, he scoops you up with a warm grin, still laughing with you as he stands, but when an evil glint shines from his eyelights, you gasp at the sudden drop as you fall. Water engulfs you as he unceremoniously dumps you into the overfilled bathtub.

“REVENGE FOR LAUGHING AT ME, LOVE!” He stands proudly, a smug look on his face as he snorts. With an indignant complaint, you toss water at him and throw bubble balls that flopped lamely all over the floor.

For this snapshot of time, everything feels just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamper Time with Blue! Event In Session!
> 
> When did you guys sneak up to 86 Kudos?! Whoa! Thank you so much!
> 
> Would love constructive criticism on my first comfort lemon/smut. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
